paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Midnight Fright
Zuma: Hello? Guys? Wyder? Skye? Chase? Marshall? Wubble? Wocky? Dark Figure: (groan) Zuma: What was that?! Nah, you're just hearing things Zuma. It's OK, there are no such things as ghosts. Dark Figure: (Groans louder) Zuma runs faster. Zuma: W-W-What do you want from me?! Dark Figure: You life! Zuma: Who are you?! Dark Figure: You worst nightmare! Zuma: I mean, who are you?! Dark Figure: Don't you remember me? I killed YOUR PARENTS!!!! Zuma: Yikes! Zuma starts running and the Dark Figure chases after him into a dead end. The Dark Figure then starts creeping towards him. Zuma: Why are you after me?! Who are you?! Dark Figure: You really wanna know? Zuma: Yes!! The Dark Figure steps into the light. Zuma: Clockwerk?! Why are you after me!? Clockwerk: To kill you! Zuma: But you're dead! Clockwerk: Yes, but when the clock strikes Midnight tonight, I will rise from the grave with an army and destroy you, the PAW Patrol and your girlfriend! (He pulls out a picture of Princess) Clockwerk: Of course, you can try to stop me by destroying my sphere in the Pet Cemetery, if you can! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Zuma: No! No, no please DON'T!!! Clockwerk: IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU!!!! (He divebombs Zuma) Zuma: AHHHH!!!!!! Huh? Oh, thank goodness, it was only a nightmare. Rocky: Are you OK, Zuma? Skye: We heard a loud scream coming from you're pup-house! Zuma: Yeah, it was all just a bad dream. Chase: Speaking of which, you pretty much broke a world record! Zuma: Which one? Marshall: Most hours of sleep! Zuma: For how long? Tundra: You slept until 11:58pm Zuma: Oh-no! Rachel: It's OK. You weren't called into action for any missions. Zuma: No, that's not why I'm worried! Belle: Then why are you worried? Rubble: He probably dreamt about someone rising from the grave with an army of monsters to destroy us at midnight. Zuma: Yes! Wait, what time is it now and where is Princess?! Princess: I'm right here and it's midnight. Zuma: Eep! The pups collars beep. Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! Zuma: Oh, man! I knew this would happen! Princess: It's OK baby, nothing will try and hurt us! Zuma: How do you figure? Tundra: Anyone who messes with one of us, they mess with all of us! Now, let's go see what Ryder wants! The pups run inside The Lookout. Marshall: Wait for me! Uh-oh! He trips and rolls into the elevator picking the rest of the pups up like a Katamari. Rachel: Um, Marshall? Marshall: Yes sweetie? Rachel: Did you roll in that glue again? Marshall: Sorry. Rocky: Don't worry, once the elevator goes up we'll be in our uniforms no matter if we're stuck to Marshall. The elevator goes up having the pups ready for action in their uniforms. Chaes: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: OK, pups. It looks like a giant robotic owl named Clockwerk has raised an army of monsters to destroy us! Pups: GASP! Zuma: I knew it! Ryder: Now don't worry, we'll be safe as long as the Lookout's automatic security system is protecting us! A large bang is heard outside of the Lookout. Princess: What was that?! Ryder: Let me look through the periscope! He looks through the periscope to see where the noise came from Ryder: I don't see anything, must have been a false alarm. Chase: Um, R-R-Ryder?? We have company!! He exits the periscope to see that an army of monsters is trying to break into the Lookout. Tundra: This... Rachel: Is.... Zuma: A LIVING NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!! Ryder: All pups, stand your ground! Rubble: I thought you said not to be afraid of anything! Chase: Yeah, it looks like we won't! Venom: Infect them with Sybiote! Carnage: Drain their bodies! Changelings: Break in through the windows! A Carnotaurus bites a part of the lookout's top, leaving a entry. Carnotaurus: ROAR!!!!!!! Marshall: WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!!?!?!?! Wizeman the Wicked: Time for you to die now, RUNTS!! Chase: RYDER, THEY'RE GETTING IN!!!! The army of monsters surround them. Ryder: Someone think of something, I really don't want to be lynched by monsters! ??????: NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!!!! GGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Out of nowhere, a giant creature attacks the Lookout. The giant creature is revealed as Metal Sonic's Metal Overload form. Pups: Metal Sonic?!?! Ryder: Hurry, we can get out of here if we can get to the cemetery and destroy Clockwerk's orb! The pups rush to the slide while Ryder rushes to the fireman's pole. The Pups and Ryder are in their vechiles and ride off to the Pet Cemetery. Ryder: OK, so now we just need to destroy Clockwerk's orb! Zuma: Their's his tomb! Tundra: We just need to remove the orb and smash it! Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! The PAW Patrol rush to Clockwerk's tomb to destroy the orb that is guarded on top of a talon pedestal Zuma: Alright, now to destroy the orb and this nightmare will be over! Clockwerk: That's what you think! PAW Patrol: Clockwerk!!! Clockwerk: Your time is up, pups! Chase: Net! Chase barks twice, pulling out his net from his pup-pack. It shoots a net at Clockwerk, but it misses Chase: Uh-oh! Clockwerk: HA! You missed, mortal! Now, to destroy all of you! (He screeches) Marshall: Now! Zuma smashes the orb with a hammer, causing the Raise The Dead spell to be reversed. Clockwerk: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Zuma: (Narrating) And the spell had been weversed! And then afterwards, Princess said I was a hero and we made out. The End. Rocky: Oh come on, that's not a story! Zuma: What you have a better one, Wocky? Rocky: Of course, I have a story so frightning you'll be scared stiff!! It's called: Close Encounters of the Pup kind! (End of Act 1) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Pups' Adventures